


Finding the Way

by CrystalMoonlightI



Series: Huniepop:  Problems Series - Prequel Collection [1]
Category: HuniePop (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Coming of Age, Driving, F/M, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Gift Giving, Hispanic Character, Huniepop, Kissing, Making Out, Prequel, Romance, Secret Crush, Self-Doubt, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, after high school, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMoonlightI/pseuds/CrystalMoonlightI
Summary: Two inseparable teenagers. A badass girl with serious game and a quiet blonde with a passion for music. Nora and Mike survived high school together. What might the future bring with the start of their adult lives waiting around the corner? Will a Valentine's Day trip to Glenberry help them find the answers?(Set at the very beginning of the Huniepop Problems series).





	Finding the Way

Time changed people. With every grain of sand through the hourglass, there came a beginning to some stories and an end to others. There weren't enough hours in the day to get everything done – and with every passing week on the calendar dreams only slipped further and further away. Life wasn't supposed to be this difficult. Why did it feel like such a colossal task to make those essential choices?

It was a question that one such high school graduate, a blond-haired amateur musician by the name of Mike Winters, couldn't help but ask. The sight of his own reflection left nothing but disgust – he'd spent a whole six months since graduation doing very little. The part-time job at his uncle's music store didn't do much in the way of placating his thoughts. Indeed, he was frustrated with his lot in life.

"What am I doing with myself? I can't keep drifting like this. I can't keep loitering without putting my life into perspective."

The person who stared back in the mirror's reflective glass gave a troubled frown. A tall, slim build with toned arms, scruffy golden blonde hair, and faded green eyes. He dressed like some kind of cinema reject, wearing greyed shirts depicting action movie characters - and ripped jeans long overdue for a patch job.

A sigh of defeat – he couldn't keep staring into the mirror – it only brought more questions. Picking up the pamphlet across from his bed, he moved to perch himself against the old oaken desk in the corner of his wide bedroom – staring at the pages of the little booklet with disgust.

"Come to Glenberry University. The start of your academic career is waiting…. Hmmm…. You know what? Fuck it. I'm done stressing over this shit today. There's something else to worry about."

A glance at the calendar beside the double bed, its front page held in place by lopsided red and blue tacks, gave rise to a new line of thought. A date was highlighted in a circular ring of black marker pen.

"February fourteenth. Valentine's Day. Not exactly my favorite day of the year considering that I ca-"

A dull thump – the sound of a fist against wood, brought his sluggish thoughts to high alert. Mike flinched, gripping the desk as to not fall out of his chair.

"Knock knock. I'm comin' in. You better not be fapping, princess."

That voice – oh no. Quite possibly the worst person to deal with in light of his mood. Mike sighed, shaking his head. "Come back in minute Nora. I'm not having a good da-"

The door swung wide-open – silencing him. There she stood, bold and powerful in the doorway, hands on her hips, a cool smirk curving her soft reddish-pink lips. Nora – his long-term housemate and most dependable friend since highschool. Everything about her, from the way she talked to the way she dressed, was so slick and badass. She was tough, rough, and beautiful – from her gorgeous blue eyes to the little beauty mark on the left side of her face.

"C'mon," she held out her hand – eyes alight with passionate fire, "We're going out for a while. I can't stand seein' you sit this room and waste away. It's all you've done since we finished school."

Now wasn't the time – Mike was neither prepared nor dressed the part to go outside. "I'm staying here. You go ahead. I'll be fine. No sense going out anyway. Not sure if I can stomach all those loved-up students tongue-fucking all day long."

Warmth shook his senses – Mike flinching as Nora grabbed his hand and yanked him out of his chair - squeezing his digits between her own as she pulled him into the hallway. "No can do, Sparky. Already put gas in the car. We're goin' on a drive to Glenberry… and I ain't taking 'no' for an answer."

No amount of protest was going to change her mind. She was fixated, determined – the glowing embers in her eyes gave all the proof he needed.

"Fine," Mike paused just short of the staircase, "Let me grab my shoes. I'll be with you in a second."

* * *

The open road brought with it so much wonderment – a sense of freedom the likes of which couldn't be found in the small, uneventful town in which Mike had been raised. As he sat beside Nora, the wind blowing against his face as she gunned it down the highway in her beaten up convertible, he couldn't help but smile.

"So, what's the plan?"

He had to know. After all, there must've been a reason she dragged him out of the house so late. The sun was down, and they'd been on the road for three long hours to reach Glenberry – the wonderful city of vibrant nightlife, bustling clubs and beautiful men and women.

Everything spun in on itself – his heart jumping at a thousand beats a minute as Nora spun haphazardly, the tires screaming to a stop in a parking space at the side of the road. With a turn of the keys, she cut the engine, chuckling with glee as Mike clung to the fabric of his seat.

"Dammit," he growled, halfway between terrified and ablaze with adrenaline, "It's a wonder you managed to get a licence given the way you drive."

"Oh, come on!" Nora yanked the keys, hopping out over the side door with eyes widened in amusement, "Should've seen the look on your face… too good!"

Mike breathed hard to steady himself – getting out of the car so that Nora could pull over the soft-top roof. The sight of glorious golden sand and bonfires spun out before him like something out a European music festival. Speakers boomed and partygoers moved their bodies under the warming glow of the embers.

A glance at his neon-hued wristwatch revealed the time – eleven in the evening – and it seemed that the celebrations were in full swing.

Nora lead the way, grabbing and pulling him by the hand yet again.

"The beach?"

Mike followed his beautiful Hispanic accomplice, pausing as she stopped to adjust her hat. "Why'd you want to come here of all places? There are closer sandy spots than Turtle Bay near us."

"Because, holmes," she carried on leading, sidestepping a pair of shirtless jocks – her feet bringing them both away from the sands and closer to the long, illuminated boardwalk filled with stalls and stands, "I wanna talk to you about something… got you a present."

Winters paused – letting go of her hand. So, she'd bought him a gift. Why? In their last couple of years together – regardless of school life, graduation and everything inbetween – she'd never gotten something for him before. Why the sudden change of pace?

"Okay!" She grabbed him by the hand yet again, yanking him along with little interest in his indignant expression. Past the sea of people they went, finally settling down in a quiet corner of the beach – surrounded by a couple of small fires and guys playing acoustic guitars.

None of this made any sense. Mike looked toward his muddied shoes in difficult silence – finally settling on a sigh and looking toward the twinkle of the cloudless autumn sky.

"This has to be something important if you brought me all the way out here."

Nora smirked: giving a playful slap on the back before she moved to ruffle his hair. Great. He'd spent twenty in mirror fixing it up too – all for nothing.

"Cheer up! You look gloomy as fuck tonight – doesn't suit you."

"It's alright for you," he shot back – forcing an upward curve of his lips, "If we were all as smooth and carefree as you the world would be a better place."

Her blazing glory seemed to go down a notch. Reaching out, the badass babe placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Mike, for real – ese. Quit with that rainy look on your face."

Nora shuffled away just a fraction – reaching her other hand into the pocket of her sharp denim jacket. She plucked out a little leather box, finished in gold trim and writing on the lid. "Got you this."

A cool wink and she was back on form again – fiery, proud, and under total control of the situation. "I know how shitty you've been feeling since we finished school. Plus I know you love Glenberry. Thought I'd do something nice to cheer you up."

Mike couldn't help but hesitate – nervously taking the box into his hands. He looked onward at his partner in crime. "You didn't have to go out of your way. I've just been in a rut is all. Doesn't feel like I've been doing enough with my life lately."

"Sparky – for real." Nora frowned, "Open the box and stop bitchin'. It'll cheer you up. You got my word on that."

There was no way to refuse such a stern tone. Nodding, Mike flicked he dinky-bronzed latch at the front of the little container – lifting the lid with the right side of his thumb.

His heart skipped a beat – the words caught somewhere in his throat and unable to escape. Silver shone against the low light of the moonlight sky, greeting him in a majestic hello of sorts.

"A watch? No… it's not just any watch."

A handmade watch from Randolph Jewellers in the Glenberry mall. The artistry and the intricate design of the face gave it all away. Mikey slowly took the timepiece from the protective cushion, careful in his every movement to unclasp the links and put it around his wrist.

"How'd you afford this? Everyone across the county knows how much ANYTHING in that little store of theirs costs. More important…. WHY? You didn't need to get something like this for me of a-"

Seriously – bro." Nora's words silenced him outright – especially as she came close again – resting both of her palms upon his shoulders – her blue eyes gazing into his with their usual assurance.

"I owe you and your family big time. I was livin' out there on the streets after my foster fam kicked me out. Silingin' dope at seventeen to keep a roof over your head? It ain't cool man. I was about ready to ditch school until you came along the other year."

Was this the reason why she'd invited him out? After all the time they'd spent together she was looking to return the favour for everything? Words couldn't describe the sentiment. In fact, the blond teen sighed, shaking his head.

"Thanks for doing something so nice for me. Still... you're fine Nora. Besides, I figure I owe you more than anything. I kept myself to myself in school. You were about the only one that looked out for me. For some reason you kept on coming to the roof every lunch listening to me rehearse for my vocal lessons. Everyone was scared of you but I don't see why."

She laughed – her fingers tightening in their grip as she shuffled even closer. "You know how it is. Beat the shit out of a few pendejo jocks and everyone thinks you're queen bitch. Not you though, Winters. You ain't fake. You keep it real. You love your music and it's all you care about. I like that shit. You know what you want…."

"Not right now," Mikey countered – eyes downcast against the face of his majestic new gift. "I've got no idea what I'm doing…. I wanna go to college but… fuck me. All my uncle wants me to do is keep playing the damned violin. I gotta get out of Greenville. Call me stupid but… one day I'd like to move here... stay in Glenberry. Live the dream."

Nora winked, erupting in a wave of smooth laughter as she looked Mikey square in the eyes. "You think I know what I'm doing? A little over a year back, I didn't even have a home. If it weren't for you beggin' your old man to take me in I never would've done anything. You, your folks, that crazy bitch Lillian? You're good people."

Words alone could barely describe the gratitude he felt deep down – the amount that the blond musician felt he owned his suave Hispanic friend. In truth, he didn't feel as though she had to return the favour for anything.

"Looks like we did a lot for each-other, doesn't it?"

Mike couldn't lie – his words were from the heart. "I would've ditched my vocal training and stopped singing if it weren't for you motivating me… and I suppose…. You never would've finished your classes and graduated if it weren't for me. Go figure. When you first transferred a few years ago, you were just another face in a hallway full of people. Now look at where we are."

"Fuck yeah," Nora cheered. "We're a real pair, alright… and that's… why I wanted to talk with you, too."

She was so closure – mere inches away. "Holmes…. I know the reason you're so freakin' down is cuz I'm moving out soon. We've talked about it soooo many fucking times already. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine over in Eaglewood. You need to focus on you, Mike."

It didn't seem as though Nora was intent on stopping either. She kept right on – her lovely orbs of blue glowing with passion and power. "If you wanna live the fuckin' dream then live it! Get your ass into college. Keep on singing! Come back here some day with another hot chick and tell her how you made it big."

A pang of discomfort twisted around in Mike's chest. He sighed, finally facing Nora with two faded emeralds. "Or I could come back here with you."

"Sorry, Sparky." She smiled. "I bet I'm not your type. Loud? Rough and tough? I bet you'd be much better off with a blonde. I picture some ditzy cheerleader on your arm. Anyhow…. Don't let your chances go to waste. Put in your college application and go already. Fuck… go to Geenville Community if you don't wanna go to Glenberry."

"I could say the same thing to you," Mike nodded – finally regaining the strength to speak up. "Reason I'm worried about you is because I don't wanna see you fall back into the same problems you had before. Heck, you graduated. Get a job… get a _nice apartment._ For goodness sakes… stay out of trouble."

Nora sniggered – moving back one of her hands to deliver a playful punch. "Holy shit Mike. Get outta here with all your worryin'. I'll be fiiine. Real talk though. I'm gonna miss ya – and if I don't hear you singing on the radio some day I'll come find you and kick your ass."

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you." Indeed, the thought of life without Nora Vasquez was a sad one. "You know? Growing up's a total drag. Here's hoping we'll both be better at making life choices in a few years' time."

"Foreshadowing something there, Blondie?"

"Nope," of that he was adamant. "It's just I can't see myself with an apartment of my own. Can you see it? Me, all responsible? Place of my own, singing songs to get by? Eighteen-year-old me thinks it's a long way off."

Nora fell silent at that. She breathed hard – her two sapphires beaming with strength "Well, Mike…. Seventeen-year-old Nora saw a lot in ya when we first started hangin' out. Nineteen-year-old Nora sees just as much. It's why I asked you here, idiot. Feels like you missed the whole point of tonight."

What did she mean? Mike pondered. "I'm a little lost here. What are you getting at?"

"Think for a sec. What day is it? Damn… you told _me_ earlier."

Valentine's Day – of course! He'd been so wrapped up in their conversation that it'd slipped for the moment. Yet it still didn't make much in the way of sense. It was supposed to be a day for couples to enjoy together. While they got along like a house on fire, there certainly wasn't anything more to their bond.

"Oh for the love of- Idiota. Mike… C'mere and kiss me already. You're only gettin' one shot."

' _C'mere and kiss me already. You're only gettin' one shot.'_

Those words of hers played over time and time again as Mikey struggled with all of his being to bring them home. She wanted him to- A kiss. Seriously? Nora Vasquez, one of the most attractive girls he knew wanted him t-

His thoughts fell silent as a sudden force brought his back against the sand. There he lay, staring up toward the stars in confusion. Nora gazed into him, the sight of her flawless face threatening to steal away his breath. She was gorgeous, dependable, a young woman as sturdy as a rock. It was her against the world.

"You're not puttin' up much of a fight here, Winters. It's almost like you want me to kiss you."

Mike's heartbeat ran in overdrive – threatening to burst amidst the warmth of her body against his. He froze solid as Nora's lips hovered just a fraction away. He rasped for air with cheeks redder than a stoplight.

"You seem convinced you're not my type, Nora."

The rough and ready Mexican girl placed a hand upon his cheek, giving a deadly wink of surety. "Who says you ain't mine? Now shut up…. The look on your face tells me everything I need to know."

Nodding, he finally surrendered – eyes fluttering closed as the softness of lips connected with his own. She help him in place, pinned him, even. Hands clasped around the sides of his face while her long, slender legs wrapped around his thighs.

It was a sensation beyond any other – far beyond the occasional pecks on the lips he'd had in times long since passed. His meek senior prom date? The girl who worked at the corner store? The only kisses he'd had in his life. They paled in comparison. This right here? It was a kiss with passion behind it, real heat, real emotion, from a woman with fire in her heart.

There was no need to fight back – no need to protest. Mike allowed her free reign, taking every moment he could to taste her, the subtle bite of nicotine fused with the powerful tang of a fruity drink.

Freed at last, he felt his heart punch even harder in his chest, watching through newly opened eyes as Miss Vasquez leaned back, running the tip of her tongue across the edge of her lips. "Heh… I should'a done that a while back. You're not too bad there, Mike."

Before he could so much as speak he was pulled up from the golden sand by a pair of strong hands. Nora held him there in a short hug before letting him go, moving to brush the grains from his washed-out shirt.

Silence. Mike finally gave a soft smirk, contented and just as equally lost for words. "T-thank you. You watching my back like you did? I can't thank you enough. So.. you know what I'm gonna do? I'll take your advice…. I'll finally mail that college application and just go."

"Before ya do though," Nora smiled, cool and in command, taking off her cap to brush a hand through her long, dark brown hair. "Two things, alright? Number one."

She gestured with a pair of digits. "I'm still gonna repay the favour. That little watch you got there ain't shit compared to all you've done for me. You or Lillian ever need my help? Call… and I'll come runnin'. I'm a girl that keeps her promises. Might be a week… might be fuckin' years. I don't care. If you need me I'll be there in a flash."

Winters shook his head – astounded beyond words by how seriously she was taking all this. "No," he countered, his scruffy golden locks blowing in the evening breeze. "You don't need to do that. You being yourself is enough. There's nothing to repay."

"Bullshit," Nora laughed heartily, lowering one of her fingers to leave her index on show. "Now, as for number two."

She shuffled closer again, sliding her arms around Mike's shoulders like a snake. "I'm not done with you yet. Another kiss for the road. Call it payment for the watch. Took me long enough to get it."

A slow, cautious nod was what Mike offered in response. "No objections here… but…. This won't change things between us, will it?"

"Na, no way! I've always cared about ya… and now ya know why I was such a salty bitch when you took Clarice to prom instead of me. Thought I'd be straight with you before I leave. I mean shit…. Next time I see ya we might be in very different places. Tonight? You're my boy… and I guess I can be your girl if that's what you want. Just for today."

Comforted by her assurance things would remain the same, Mr Winters nodded in agreement, face burning brightly as his gorgeous companion leaned closer. "I'd like that. So erm…. Damn I'm not very good at this. Take the lead, won't you?"

"Sure thing, Sparky. Like I do every time. Happy Valentine's day."

"Happy Valentine's, Nora."

She gave a most devious chuckle, knocking him to the sand for a second time – her lips colliding with this. Every ounce of her strength, passion, her character, burned brightly during their most special embrace. One night to be honest about feelings, to let the truth be free.

Two weeks from now Nora Vasquez would be gone – and Mike would be alone to forge his own future. Right now? Such a thought held enough weight to shake his emotions to the core, a lone silvery tear sliding across his cheek.

Such a bittersweet moment opened his eyes to the truth. Highschool had been fun. The last two years with Nora had been amazing, but it was time to move forward. He had his dream to think about. To focus on his singing, to distance himself from the classical roots of his musical family and sing rock like he'd always wanted.

Tonight? It would be his final night before the next step. Something inside him surged red-hot, powerful and fearful in equal measure. He put his heart and soul into this very moment, kissing Nora with as much heart as he could muster, determined to show her how much she meant.

By the time, she finally broke their embrace he gasped for breath, sighing exhaustedly and looking toward the night sky. He'd never had much luck when it came to pursuing his dreams – even less so when it came to women. Would that change?

' _Do I have what it takes to make it? Will I really come back here a while from now? Glenberry has this amazing vibe to it – almost like there's magic here. It's almost as if there's something calling out…. It's telling me my future's here. Imagine it. Me sat here as a graduate… staring out at the sea, making my money singing in the clubs. That'd be life.'_

He owed this most recent booster shot to his wavering belief to a special somebody – a girl more outgoing than anyone he'd ever known. He idolized her - he envied her. Hell, if he could be half as confident as Nora then things would be different. His musical aspirations, his wish of making _somebody_ dear to his heart proud – would be within reach.

So with a smile he looked to the soothing orange glow of a fire across the way. Nora stood, reaching out for the all-important brofist, the mark of their friendship in times gone by.

"C'mon, holmes. Let's go hit a bar. Gotta be somewhere round here that'll let us in."

Winters nodded. The future, no matter what it held, was his to uncover. He had to reach out with both hands and pursue it. "I'm right behind you!"


End file.
